<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running with the Wolves by xKintsugi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700428">Running with the Wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKintsugi/pseuds/xKintsugi'>xKintsugi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mother Hen Jaskier, Other, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, jaskier and geralt being oblivous about their feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKintsugi/pseuds/xKintsugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves spending time with Geralt in Kaer Morhen but a witcher never settles down at one place forever. Same goes for a bard. Why not explore a little bit more of this beautiful and mysterious world. Spending time alone with Geralt gives him a giddy and nostalgic feeling, no constant chattering from Ciri or scolding from Yennefer. It's like the beginning when it was only Geralt and Jaskier, when it was just them hunting monsters. Well, Geralt was hunting them and Jaskier wrote ballads and poems about it but it still didn't change the fact that everyone of them contributed their part. They complemented each other perfectly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Running with the Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Guys, this is my first fanfiction in like 10 years. I've never written fanfics in English before so please don't be too harsh :-) I have no idea where this is going to be honest but we will see!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And you are sure that Yennefer is properly taking care of Ciri? I mean you know how moody she can be .. and she better not show her how to use those damn portals, they are dangerous, I tell you. Well, I mean it would be pretty cool if she could just drop by if she misses us.. or we miss her. Oh, Geralt, I already miss her, I even miss Yennefer that damn-". Jaskier babbled with no end in sight and looked even more depressed the more he talked about their time together in Kaer Morhen. "That's enough Jaskier. She's more than capable of taking care of Ciri, she does care about her a lot.  Give her some credit, would you? Anyways, Ciri might need a bit of tough love after you pampered her like a princess. Who would've thought that you would go all mother-hen mode, you might as well as be her real mother", Geralt grinned while teasing the troubadour. "Well, I don't care, she technically <em> is </em> a princess so might as well treat her like one sometimes. And if I am her mother then this would make you her father". Jaskier laughed until her realized what he just said. His laughter appruptly stopped and grew into a more awkward laugh. "Hmm.. sounds about right". Geralt still smiled but now it was more of a fond smile. </p><p>Jaskier had no problem to tease and flirt with women or even men but Geralt always made his heart skip a beat and he doesn't quite know how he should act. They've known each other for how many decades now?  He loves spending time with Geralt in Kaer Morhen but a witcher never settles down at one place forever. Same goes for a bard. Why not explore a little bit more of this beautiful and mysterious world. Spending time alone with Geralt gives him a giddy and nostalgic feeling, no constant chattering from Ciri or scolding from Yennefer. It's like the beginning when it was only Geralt and Jaskier, when it was just them hunting monsters. Well, Geralt was hunting them and Jaskier wrote ballads and poems about it but it still didn't change the fact that everyone of them contributed their part. They complemented each other perfectly. </p><p>Jaskier cleared his throat  "Uh.. Geralt, please tell me that I am not reading this wrong but-". Jaskier tried to explain himself but was rudely interruped when he stumpled over something or rather someone and landed with a loud oof. The witcher drew his sword on autopilot and jumped off from Roach who stepped a few steps backwards to give them some space to fight whatever was lurking next to that tree. "Ouch. Did not see that one coming. Oh, what the..  Geralt come here, quickly, there is a girl! I think she's injured". While approaching the unconcious girl, Geralt's medallion started vibrating like crazy. "Jaskier, get here, <em> now </em>". his whispered loud enough for the bard to hear it but quiet enough not to wake the Person or creature lying on the floor. But Jaskier wasn't having any of it. </p><p>"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're scared of a little innocent girl now". Jaskier laughed at him and shook his head disbelievingly. "Jaskier.. I mean it! You don't know what she is.. my medallion.. it's vibrating. She clearly is no human, you don't know if she's dangerous". He sounded genuinly worried. "Yes, we don't know if she's dangerous! That's why we shouldn't jump to any conclusions yet, so please don't treat her like a threat. She needs our help. You should really throw away that damn medallion and trust your own guts once in a while. Now if you would just come here and help me? pretty please?". Jaskier knew exactly how to push Geralts buttons and he hated it. "Fine. Move over, I'll check her leg-". The moment Jaskier tried to move, the girl grapped his ankle. "Don't go!", the girl desprately cried out. Now with her being concious she did not look older than 16. But looks don't give much away in a world full of witcher, sorceresses, elves and other creatures. Jaskier looked at Geralt with pleading eyes and that was enough for him to give in. "Ok, keep calm, both of you. I won't hurt her. Now show me your leg".</p><p>After briefly checking her injured leg it was pretty clear that something must have bitten her, hence the bite mark.  "Do you remember what happened ?" Geralt applied one of his salves that Yennefer prepared before their depature. The girl hissed and shook her head while whimpering like a hurt puppy. 
"What's your name?" Jaskier tried to distract her. "This is Geralt, please ignore his stern facial expressions, he is actually one of the kindest person that I know. And I am Julian Alfred Pankratz, but just call me Jaskier. Oh, and the mare behind you is Roach. Never touch her without Geralt's permission though. Thank me later". he winked. Despite being in pain she had to smile after such a funny introduction. "My name is Aurora, but you can call me Ora. I don't remember anything else about me. Thank you for helping me. Both of you. I really appreciate it." </p><p>"Geralt, a quick word ? Jaskier waved him over and whispered. "We both know that we cannot leave her in this condition or she might end up as a dinner for the wolves. We don't know what attacked her, so why won't we just take her to the next village and make sure she's safe?" Jaskier asked but the witcher already knew that it was decided. He nodded. "Ok, fine. But she shouldn't strain her leg anymore than necessary today, I just applied the salve. Let's look for a safer place not too far from here and let's rest for today". Even if Geralt wasn't very trusting of new people, he did trust Jaskier's Intuition. "So I can stay for now?" she practically beamed at them. 

"Yes. yes, you can. Now rest, we have a long away ahead of us until we reach the next village".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>